


Make Me A Mute

by homine



Series: KagaAo 30 Day NSFW Challenge [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Bits and pieces of fluff are thrown in for the sharks to feast on, Brief rimming, Dirty Talk, Gags, I'm going straight to Hell, Insecure Aomine, Kagami has all the answers, M/M, Wall Sex, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homine/pseuds/homine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami loved it, and he tried to tell him as much, he loved hearing him scream, but he'd do anything for Aomine when he got all self-conscious like that.</p><p>Or, the one where Aomine is a screamer during sex and is embarrassed by it and Kagami has the perfect solution.</p><p>Day 9-Wall Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me A Mute

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I got lazy and spent time on the last part of the Handle Me With Friction series, which is close to done. I'm so bad lol forgive me T_T
> 
> Enjoy Aomine being gagged and fucked up against the wall and Kagami really needs to wash his mouth bye

Kagami sunk his teeth into the most meaty part of Aomine’s body, nails raking down that inviting dark skin. The said boy shuddered and clenched his hands into the sheets when he felt his boyfriend bite his ass, pushing it back into his face. Aomine’s face buried itself into the pillow and he held his bottom lip in between his own teeth to quiet the loud moan he knew would accompany Kagami’s actions.

The redhead peered over the back of his lover's thigh to stare at him with an inquisitive look before forcing Aomine’s knees apart further to swoop his tongue into the teen's entrance. He had to smirk when he heard a gasp and felt Aomine’s hand on the back of his head to hold him in place. Surprisingly, though, he did not hear anything else. Strange. He knew that this felt good, yet Aomine was being oddly quiet.

Kagami buried his face further into Aomine’s ass and sucked the bluenette’s pucker roughly, feeling his saliva beginning to escape his mouth in sloppy trails. His hands took greedy amounts of hot flesh and squeezed hard, moaning filthily. Aomine’s fingers tightened in his hair, forcing him deeper inside his warm cavern. 

Still nothing.

The older male tentatively placed his own hand atop his counterpart’s and pried it off his head to pull back, not bothering to wipe his surely messy face. 

"Hey, you good?" Aomine turned his head to look at him with his lip between his teeth and an annoyed frown (and a flushed complexion damn).

"Duh. Why'd you fucking stop?" He sounded out of breath.

"You weren't making any sounds so I thought you weren't enjoying it. Is it not good today? Er, actually, you've been kinda quiet for the past few days... What's up? Is the sex bad? Or are you not feeling well?" Kagami asked with furrowed eyebrows, coming closer to his lover to stroke his cheek. Aomine seemed apologetic and shouted a no before burying his face back into the pillow.

"'m fine. 's nothing."

"Dai, babe, I know when something's bothering you so don't give me that bullshit. Tell me." The room was quiet for a couple minutes, Kagami running his fingers through navy hair tenderly before running his hand down the teen’s toned back. "Am I hurting you?" Aomine lifted his head to stare at Kagami with a huff and bashful eyes.

"No, it's not that, jeez. It's just..." The taller boy looked away with pink cheeks, making Kagami smile. He caught Aomine’s jaw to force him to look at him.

"Then what's the problem? Not fucking you hard enough?" Aomine coughed and punched his shoulder before properly sitting up to face him.

"Shut the fuck up, Bakagami. I... Fuck. Do you remember a few days ago, when we were at my house and we were trying to be quiet when we were fucking in my bedroom since my parents were right outside?" 

"Yeah, that was pretty interesting. What of it?" The younger male sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Remember when you said that I... Uh... Scream really loud, like a bitch in heat?" Kagami then smirked, scooting towards his lover to pull him closer by wrapping Aomine’s legs around his waist.

"Yeah, I remember having to shove your face into the bed to keep you quiet. I knew you wanted to scream like the little slut you are, hm?" The darker skinned boy huffed, pinching his lover on the hand. Kagami hissed, kissing his wound with a glare. "Whuff?" 

"Do I... It sounds stupid right? I mean... I'm loud... I... God damn it." Aomine hid his face in the Seiren ace's shoulder and clutched his arms tightly. Kagami wanted to laugh, he really did, but he was a good boyfriend and would not do that.

"Are you insecure about how loud you scream when I fuck you? Are you shitting me, Daiki?" He wasn't that nice either, though.

Aomine mumbled a "fuck you" before nodding. Kagami wanted to slap the boy or hit him over the head with a spatula or something because he must be delusional. Instead, he just sighed and wrapped his arms around his stupidly endearing lover.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say, Aho. I only said that because I thought it'd get you to moan. I wasn't trying to make you feel like that. Of course I like when you scream because of me. I love hearing you moan my name because I want everyone to know who it is that's making you into a mess. It drives me fucking crazy." Aomine pulled back a bit to look at him with a pretty pink dust fanning across his flesh, making him look positively gorgeous. Damn.

"Shut the hell up, idiot, you say the most embarrassing things! And can people actually hear me? Are you kidding me? Oh god, fuck, shit, I can't ever have sex with you again, that's it! This is so --!"

"Will you shut the fuck up and listen to yourself? You sound like a damn virgin that got caught by her parents! Calm your tits, Jesus. I told you I love hearing you, why are you so worried?  Who cares what others think? And they probably can't hear you, I'm just messing with you." The taller of the pair hid his face in his hand and Kagami rolled his eyes, gazing around the room and saw Aomine's boxers lying not far away. It had been thrown there in a frenzy earlier. 

A light bulb suddenly went off in his head at the sight of the heap.

"Of fucking course I feel weird about how I sound! I don't wanna sound stupid! Not when... Not when you sound so good, like - are you fucking listening to me??" Aomine shouted, flicking his counterpart’s Adam's apple. It earned him a grin that kind of scared him. "What now?" The redhead suddenly disentangled himself from his boyfriend and stood up, plucking the blue boxers from the floor. He smirked and pointed his index finger at Aomine,  coaxing him to come to him. The younger teen gulped, slowly getting up to walk over to the other male. He quirked a navy eyebrow, transfixed by the pair of his boxers that Kagami was balling up in his hands. 

"If you're insecure about how you sound, I might have a solution for that." Aomine’s breath hitched when Kagami's tongue swiped across his bruised lips, his chest pressing against his own. The pair of undergarments in the shorter teen’s hand trailed up Aomine’s back, emitting a shiver from him.

"Yeah? Enlighten me." Kagami’s own breath ghosted over his lover's dark skin, licking along his jaw before whispering.

"Open that pretty mouth for me. I'm gonna show you." Aomine growled in the back of his throat, hastily letting his mouth come open upon request. Blood rushed to his face when his boxers breached past his lips and were inserted perfectly against his tongue. The cotton and fibers weren't an overly pleasant texture and it should've grossed him out to have his dirty underwear  _inside his fucking mouth_ but he only found himself becoming aroused.

"Mmm." Kagami bit his ear and then his jawline, making the cobalt eyed boy shudder in anticipation. His hands were on the redhead’s ass, squeezing and kneading and bringing him all the more closer so their erections rocked together. The friction sent electricity up their spines and turned their knees to jello. 

Kagami gasped into Aomine’s ear, one hand on his hip and one on his throat. The younger of the pair moaned loudly, but it became muffled by the makeshift gag. The Seiren player chuckled before slamming his boyfriend up against the wall, both Aomine's head arching back and his eyes rolling back at the same time. His nails lightly dragged down Kagami's muscles and skin, groaning wantonly.

"Fuck, babe, fuck you look so good like this. You're at my mercy and I wanna fucking destroy you." Aomine had a small trail of saliva spilling out of the corner of his mouth, arms thrown around the redhead’s neck.

"Pweash." He didn't care that he seemed needy or whatever because right now he just wanted Kagami to make him feel good like only he knew how. 

"God, yes, yeah, gonna make sure you scream like a fucking whore even with that gag in your mouth." Kagami murmured, hands going to Aomine’s thighs so he could hoist the boy up into his embrace. He secured the bluenette’s legs around his lower back, crossed at the ankles, before carefully pushing his lover's hips down onto his. He became buried to the hilt, the abrupt entrance erupting a moan from both of them. Aomine’s forehead was pressed against the shorter male's shoulder, trying to breathe through his nose because  _god damn this shouldn't be as hot as it was when did Kagami get this strong?_

"Mhhmm." 

"Oh god, Daiki, you always feel so good, baby, always feel as tight as the first time." Kagami was thrusting up and yanking Aomine’s head back so it hit the wall with a thump and Kagami could pepper bites all over his throat and jaw so there was an indicator Aomine was only his. All he could think about was _mine, mine, mine, he's all mine._

"Aaahh..."  The redhead cursed and had one hand smacking against the wall and one covering his lover's bruised throat, their lust clouded eyes trained on each other with noses merely inches apart. Kagami was breathing heavily and noticed how much more excited his counterpart had become. 

Interesting. 

"Oh, you like that, huh? Me choking you while I fuck you? You're one kinky slut, Daiki." Kagami teased, snapping his hips up and giving an experimental squeeze to Aomine’s neck as his body moved up and down the wall. His navy hair was plastered around his face and his skin was flushed and his cobalt eyes were dilated and blown wide in carnal desire. It made Kagami dizzy.

He loved him so damn much it hurt.

"Aahnn." Aomine had tears building at the corners of his eyes, causing Kagami to smile and kiss them away as he slammed up harder.  He felt the taller boy's ankles dig into his lower back more violently and his muffled cries and moans almost made Kagami cum right then and there.

"God damn, you have you idea how much I love the sound of you having no air. Fuck, it reminds me of when I'm shoving your head all the way down and you're sucking me and you're choking on it so prettily. God, nothing sounds better except when I have you on your hands on knees and you're screaming for me to give it to you harder." Kagami gritted his teeth and bit down on Aomine's shoulder blade with a passion, grunting as his lover was whimpering and shouting his name behind the cloth in his mouth.  

"Pweashpweashaigapweash!" Aomine was struggling to say it, choking, gurgling the letters but he sounded so beautiful. He was ripping Kagami's back to shreds and yanking so painfully on his hair and the redhead loved it all. He reveled in the pain more than anything because it showed him he was making Aomine feel incredible things. 

This was the Aomine he loved best--when he was sobbing and moaning and  _fuck yes begging._

"Oh god, god, Dai, baby, feel so hot inside, so good on my cock. You're so good, love your voice,  makes me go insane, shit. Come all over me. Make me as dirty as I'm gonna make you inside real fuckin' soon." He knew he was babbling now but Kagami didn't care, his stomach was in knots and white hot pleasure was making sweat run down his nape. Aomine was nodding and his eyes rolled back before he was screaming a hoarse " _Taiga"_ as his world exploded white. Kagami let out a silent cry with his face buried in his boyfriend's neck and biting a harsh bruise into the spot. 

The two boys slid down the wall carefully, leaning against one another's shoulders. Kagami removed the cloth from Aomine’s mouth, now damp, and tossed to the side before kissing him softly and whispering how much he loved him. Aomine returned the gesture and carded his fingers through two toned hair. 

"One of the best orgasms I've ever had, damn. You should gag me more often." Kagami snorted, nuzzling the hand shaped marks along Aomine's throat, caressing each one.

"I like to hear you though so not all the time." 

"But--" Kagami silenced him with a kiss before standing up. He pulled his lover along and threw him down onto the bed with a grin.

"I think I'll have to show you just how much I love your voice."

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say other than I'm going to hell. Excuse me for the shittiness I don’t know what I was thinking. 
> 
> Next one is doggy style ;P


End file.
